Insignificant Significance
by Orcux
Summary: After 6 years, Tsuna returns to Japan and is reunited with his childhood friend, Hibari. However, unknown to them, the friend they knew had changed in many ways since then. 1827, AU
1. To Japan

Alright, I had this sudden inspiration, and I just had to write it down. It's the weekends after all! :D

As usual, this is multi-chaptered, and it's 1827. AU, by the way.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter O N E<strong>

To Japan**  
><strong>

Tsuna trudged towards the airport, his mouth a grim slash. He was going back to Japan- to Namimori… where Kyo-pon was. A small smile broke through his serious demeanor for a split-second as fond thoughts about his childhood friend filled his mind.

He shook his head, clearing himself of any pleasant memories. The past was the past. There was no point in reminiscing about his childhood- not after _that_ incident had happened.

"Is anything the matter, Tsunayoshi-sama?" One of his bodyguards questioned lightly, false concern plastered on his face. Tsuna shook his head wearily, slipping back into his stony façade. It didn't matter who they were; subordinates or bodyguards, they were all the same.

They were in it for the money. They all were.

As if their boss' life mattered to them.

What he would do to have Kyo-pon with him right now. He was probably the only one who had genuinely cared about him. Tsuna stared morosely at a pair of teenagers who were nudging each other and laughing, thinking back to the times where he and his friend would hang out together, laughing at nothing in particular.

It was just too bad that things had to change.

His footsteps quickened as he strode towards the departure hall, pulling his beanie over his head, hoping that his conflicting emotions would stay hidden, at least for now. There was a chorus of grunts and shuffling footsteps as his bodyguards hurried to catch up to him.

* * *

><p>"We have arrived in Japan…" A monotonous voice crackled over the loud speakers; Tsuna woke up with a start, headphones slipping over his ears. He caught them deftly and, ignoring his snoring bodyguards, made his way off the plane quietly. If he was lucky, he could probably get a few hours of head start before anyone even noticed he was gone.<p>

Dragging his suitcase out of the airport, he hailed for a cab, ignoring a giggling group of passing girls who tried to catch his attention. 'Fakes,' he thought, gritting his teeth together in anger. 'They're just out to get my money, anyway.'

* * *

><p>Tsuna's eyes widened as he took in the not-so-pleasant sight of his house through the window of the cab. Weeds were overgrown over the once magnificent lawn, and the walls of his house looked like they were in the last stages of decomposition. Heaving a sigh, he handed some money over to the cab driver, before dragging his suitcase out towards his house, cursing as he accidentally beheaded the already sparse number of dandelions that were originally hidden from sight under a pile of weeds.<p>

Stupid Tsuna, he scolded himself. And he was extremely against plant abuse, too.

Hopping on pebbles to avoid dealing any more damage to his already almost entirely ruined garden, Tsuna finally managed to reach the door with his luggage still miraculously intact. A horrified gasp tore from his lips as the doorknob came off in his hands, and feeling thoroughly frustrated, he simply kicked down the door in front of him with relative ease and stepped inside the house after a short moment of hesitation.

Coughing from the plume of dust that had risen out of practically nowhere, his eyes darted around the house that he used to live in with his mother and father. A wave of nostalgia hit him, and he spent a few minutes in silence, before rolling up his sleeves expertly. It was time to give the house a complete makeover.

* * *

><p>Hm. Well, here are the basic setting of the story.<p>

Tsuna is 16 years old here, and Kyo-pon is as well. As for who he is... well, I'm sure you've guessed it- Kyoya. Lol. Don't ask me about the -pon, I just had this sudden obsession with it, and I just _had_ to put it on Hibari's name!

Tsuna may seem a little weird to you in this fic... Well. I decided to make him less dame and more... boss-like.

Don't forget to review. :)

Thanks for reading!


	2. Unexpected Reunions

Thank you for reviewing, **Black Rose-Silver Moonlight**, **Kichou** and **lovepikachu12 **!

And here's chapter two!

Sorry that it's kinda short; I just can't find the motivation to write long chapters anymore these days. ~_~

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter T W O<strong>

Unexpected Reunions**  
><strong>

Tsuna checked the clock on his bedside table for the tenth time in the minute. 6:30 AM. School started at 8 AM, and he hadn't been able to go to sleep for the past 6 hours. Sighing, he rolled off his bed and landed on the floor in a heap, before getting to his feet and shuffling towards the bathroom.

Might as well have a warm shower while he was at it.

Tsuna came out of the shower feeling slightly more refreshed. His muscles still ached from all the cleaning he had done the day before and he sat on the bed pondering on what his next action should be.

After awhile, he changed into his new school uniform and set off towards Namimori High at a leisurely pace. After all, he had an hour and a few minutes of time to spare.

The sky was beginning to lighten, and a quick glance at his watch told him that it was 6.59 AM. When the time reached 7.00AM, several lights were switched on in the houses he was passing by, and the sounds of everyday life began to fill the air. Tsuna quickened his pace. He didn't feel like meeting anyone this early in the morning.

* * *

><p>He took approximately 10 minutes to reach the school at the painfully slow pace he was walking at. Other students had already begun to file through the school gates; girls somehow communicating in high-pitched screams, and boys with their non-committal grunts of mild interest.<p>

As Tsuna strolled through the school gates, there was a silence, followed by several whispers and excited squeals from the girls. The students eyed him- the girls being their hormonally-frustrated selves, and the guys with perverted grins and interested gazes.

Feeling slightly uncomfortable, Tsuna walked hastily towards the classroom he was assigned to, and entered it without hesitation, heaving a sigh of relief when he saw that there was no one in there yet.

"At least there'll be no one in here to disturb me for now…" he muttered to himself wearily. Sinking into a random chair at the back of the class, he laid his head on the table… and began to drift off to sleep.

* * *

><p>The students who had entered the class stared at the sleeping newcomer. The way he was lying on the table, head resting on his arms, with that wild caramel hair that cupped his face perfectly…<p>

The surprise of seeing such an adorable sight was quickly ripped apart when a raven-haired prefect made his way towards the table, eyes glittering dangerously.

"Herbivore..." he hissed, poking Tsuna in the arm. "Get up."

Tsuna stirred, rubbing his eyes as he sat up slowly, looking blearily at the person who had disrupted his sleep.

His eyes widened as he recognized the figure that loomed above him.

"I-It can't be…" He clapped his hand over his mouth; his stutter –which he had tried so hard to rid himself of-, was back in full force. "K-Kyo-pon?"

* * *

><p>And here be the total lack of drama.<p>

Hope you've enjoyed this chapter - I just _had_ to speed up the process of them meeting, though I bet you guys knew that it would happen sooner or later, right?

Don't forget to review. :)

Thanks for reading!


	3. Messed Up

Thank you **Silmeria** , **peanutkisses**, **lovepikachu12**, **Ilyasviel16** ** , CeruleanAndGray () **, **Sayaemogirl**, **Lilspring , 10th Squad 3rd Seat **, **phanpymanaphy **, **Anello di Tempesta **and **p0l-anka ** for reviewing!

Somehow, it seems that everyone has been expecting some sort of cheery reunion between Tsuna and Kyo-pon... Well. Undoubtedly, that would've been a less depressing read, but still. The story has to go on!

Anyway, here's chapter 3!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter T H R E E<strong>

Messed Up

Pain and shock registered on Hibari's face for a split second; he took an unconscious step backwards. As soon as he realized what he had done, he quickly composed himself, turning back into his calm self.

"That's my desk you're lying on." He said simply, grey eyes fixated on the still-surprised teenager in front of him. Tsuna seemed to calm down in an instant as well, a strange orange light flickering inside his eyes.

"Oh." Tsuna got off the seat, strolling towards the front of the class as the teacher walked in. "Sorry."

* * *

><p>"We have a transfer student today." The teacher announced. "Ah, here he is."<p>

Tsuna stood in front of the class, hands in his pockets. His caramel hair was now mostly in place, but he still looked slightly ruffled and sleepy.

"Sawada Tsunayoshi." He muttered, barely able to contain his yawn. "Please take care of me." A chorus of girly squeals and manly horror bombarded the classroom immediately.

"Kyaaa~! As I thought, he looks perfect!" One of the girls who had seen Tsuna sleeping on the table squealed.

"NO! We have serious competition now!" A male grumbled, pounding his fists onto his desk in frustration. The others groaned in agreement, immediately thinking up of ways to 'dispose' of the hindrance to their non-existent love lives.

Tsuna, looking at Hibari, realized that the latter was totally disinterested in the fact that he was transferring into the school, and was looking out of the window, boredom evident on his face. His chest constricted and although his face didn't show it, he suddenly felt sick.

Sick that his childhood friend would ignore him that way. Sick at himself for not being able to get over the fact that it was his entire fault.

"Sawada-san, you'll be sitting beside Hibari-san." The teacher smiled. Tsuna blanched. He walked towards Hibari slowly, an awkward smile on his face.

"K-Kyo-pon…"

Hibari shot him a undecipherable look and averted his gaze, bending down to pick up a pen that he had dropped. That same sadness pierced through Tsuna's heart again, and he looked away, blinking away the tears that threatened to fall.

_Kyo-pon… really has changed._

* * *

><p>As soon as Hibari laid his eyes on the Tsuna, everything went blank.<p>

When he thought about his childhood friend, all he could remember was sadness, hurt and pain. The sadness when he realized that his friend had left without him. The hurt that followed soon after. And the pain that his friend did not choose to bring him along to wherever he had disappeared to. He would never say it out aloud, but Hibari would have followed his friend to the ends of the world and back…

And now, that same friend was in front of him, rubbing his eyes in that same familiar manner, and calling his nickname –that endearing term that he had tried so hard to forget- so easily.

Just a few seconds in the others' presence, and he already felt so vulnerable; the barriers around himself that he had taken so much pain to construct during the last 6 years… were being torn down, one by one.

"That's my desk you're lying on." He forced himself to say something- anything- that would stop Tsuna from staring at him in that strange manner. He stared his friend down as well, unwilling to be defeated in a staring contest.

"Oh." He watched as Tsuna slipped off the seat calmly, a strange light shining in his eyes. "Sorry."

_What happened to you__?_

* * *

><p><em>Why… are you here?<em>

* * *

><p>"We have a transfer student today." The teacher announced, answering his unspoken question. "Ah, here he is."<p>

Tsuna stood in front of the class, hands in his pockets. Hibari suppressed a fond smile. For as long as he had known him, Tsuna had several nervous habits. He had a rather shy personality, and whenever he was the center of attention for some reason, he would stick his hands into his pocket, as if by exposing less of himself, he could hide himself from others just a little more.

His messy hair stuck up in all directions possible, and Hibari had this sudden insane urge to stand up and run his fingers through those unruly locks. He folded his arms across his chest quickly, averting his gaze out of the window, concentrating on a pair of birds that were flirting on a branch of a tree outside.

"Sawada Tsunayoshi." Tsuna introduced himself softly, sounding as if he was about to yawn. "Please take care of me." Hibari covered his ears in irritation as an explosion of noise erupted in the classroom. _Annoying herbivores._

The girls were screaming as if there was no tomorrow, and the boys were groaning over their obvious incompetence compared to Tsuna. _It's good that you comprehend the fact that none of you can even hope to compete with Tsunayoshi. _

"Kyaaa~! As I thought, he looks perfect!" A high-pitched voice trilled over the noise. Hibari's fingers twitched; they were itching to wrap themselves around the girl's neck and strangle her to a slow and painful death.

"Any ideas on how to bump the little brat off?" One of the more unfriendly guys in the class sneered to his group of friends. Hibari dropped his pen – he had no idea he was gripping onto it so tightly-, anger coursing through his veins. _Just you try to lay a hand on him._

Hibari nearly slapped himself. What happened to Tsuna now didn't concern him in the slightest. They led different –totally separate- lives now, and there was no way he was going to let his daily life be disrupted by his childhood friend's sudden appearance. Sighing, he turned his gaze out of the window again; the birds were getting ready to fly away. If only they could take his worries with them as well…

"Sawada-san, you'll be sitting beside Hibari-san." The teacher smiled. Wait. What? There was no way he could ignore Tsuna if he was sitting beside him! He had to object!

"K-Kyo-pon…" He turned- Tsuna was already standing in front of him, giving him a slightly strained smile. He felt his heart beat a little faster, and quickly picked up the pen which he had dropped previously, trying not to lose himself into those large eyes.

_What… do I do now…?_

* * *

><p>Personally, I think Kyo-pon's really OOC. But oh well! Depression does that to you!<p>

Haha, I wasn't really in the mood to write for the first half of the chapter, so Tsuna probably seems dull and emotionless to you.

I took a break before writing the second part though, so the increase in descriptions could be attributed to my sudden caffeine intake, or depression, or the like.

Just because Kyo-pon seems to be more emotional, it doesn't mean that Tsuna is totally in the wrong! Just saying.

* * *

><p>Don't forget to review. :)<p>

Thanks for reading!


End file.
